The Phantom of Beacon
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: Weiss Schnee, an orphan who lives at the Beacon opera house, is taught to sing by the 'angel of music.' Then out of nowhere she gets the lead role and her childhood sweetheart, viscount Sora Hikari, returns to her life. It appears all her dreams are coming true, but then she learns, her teacher isn't an angel, and he wants to be more than just her teacher. he wants her!


**As those of you who follow me know. I've gone through a musical phase with my RWBY x Kingdom Hearts fics. To those who also follow SFHR chibi, do you remember that fun little Phantom of the Opera joke? Well I decided to roll with that for a while based off my favorite movie rendition of the Phantom of the Opera. Well I made Weiss's father someone she loved and missed (runs to the bathroom for a second to puke). Enjoy.**

Think of Me

It is Paris, 1919. For years the building that was once the Great Beacon Opera house stood. Slowly crumbling away after the tragedy years ago. Now hanging on the entrance was a banner, 'Public Auction Today.' The city had finally decided to buy the building and demolish it. But they were going to get some extra money selling off the props first.

A vehicle bearing the crest viscount Hikari slowed and stopped in front of the building. A nurse pushed a wheelchair next to the door as the valet helped the old count out of the vehicle and into the wheelchair. Then the nurse wheeled the old man inside.

The old opera house was even in worse condition inside as it was out. Railings had fallen from the second story, everything was covered in dust and cobwebs, and birds could be seen flying through the inside.

The old viscount was led into what was once the auditorium. It amazed him how this run-down building was once the most popular theater in Paris. He couldn't help but glance at the box seat he once sat at. It was where he saw her perform. He would never forget that night, the way she performed, how she shined brighter than the dawn itself.

"Today," the auctioneer started to show off the next item on sale, "we have a music box with the figure of a monkey playing the symbols." He the began to play the song. The small monkey began to clap the symbols together with the beat of the song.

"Shall we start the bidding at five francs?" The buyers began to raise their hands, but the viscount managed to buy it for ten francs. When the box was given to him, he looked it over. It was exactly as she described it.

"Our next item is the chandelier," the viscount couldn't help but grimace. He still recalled when the chandelier crashed into the audience.

"It has been fitted to work with the new electric lights. The chandelier that crashed so many years ago during that great tragedy. The phantom of the opera. A mystery that was never explained, perhaps we can scare the ghost away with a bit of light."

As the chandelier was covered, the viscount couldn't help but look at the destroyed chandelier.

 _Never explained? There was an explanation. It almost killed me and almost destroyed her._

As the chandelier began to rose up to the ceiling once again, time began to turn back. The dust flew away, all the statues regained their shining luster. The chairs stood up once again. The cracks and holes vanished, restoring the ceiling, and the chandeliers crystals returned restoring its former splendor.

It was now Paris 1870. The viscount wasn't riding in his carriage, he was driving it. The opera was alive. Filled with performers and stagehands. Ballerina's were preparing for their rehearsal for the production. Including two specific ballerina's. the shorter one had short bobbed hair, black that had red tips and silver eyes. The other next to her had long white hair, pulled into a side ponytail, with ice blue eyes. They were both dressed as slave girls, that was the roles the chorus girls played.

Cinder Fall, the leading lady however wore an intricate dress. Of gold and red, as she sang so loudly it filled the auditorium. Then the other performers began to enter practicing their roles. Walking onto the stage to witness it was current owner of the Beacon Opera Blake Belladonna. And the buyers Sun and Neptune.

When everyone saw them walking on stage they stopped.

"Everyone as you all heard, I am retiring," Ms. Belladonna announced, she gestured towards the two men next to her, "These two gentlemen are the men purchasing the Beacon Opera, Sun and Neptune they've done well in the junk business-"

"Scrap metal," Neptune corrected.

Blake continued, "And they have brought in a new patron, the viscount Sora Hikari."

The young viscount walked onto the stage making his entrance. One of the ballerina's who was watching from the side of the stage gasped, "Sora," whispered the white-haired ballerina.

The silver eyed one looked at her sudden statement, "You know him?"

"When I was little, before my father died, he'd visit, we'd play together," she explained, she began to blush at the fond memories, "We were… childhood sweethearts."

The other girl smiled, "Weiss you should go talk to him."

Weiss quickly shook her head, "I can't, things changed, I'm an orphan and a dancer. He's a viscount, it wouldn't work."

"My family and I always love to support the arts," Sora announced, "Especially the world famous Beacon Opera. Now if you'll excuse, I believe I'm keeping you from rehearsals." Sora left he walked by the ballerina's not seeing the white haired one. Much to her dismay.

"See, he didn't even recognize me."

"Weiss, he just didn't see you," her friend assured.

"Girls it's time to rehearse," a woman with long blond hair and lavender eyes instructed. So, the ballerina's got into position and began to practice their dance. The two new owners walked next to her as she observed their rehearsal.

"They're very good, Ms. Xiao Long," Neptune observed.

"We're famous for our ballet productions," Yang couldn't help but brag.

"Who's that little flower?" Neptune asked as he spotted the silver eyed girl dancing.

"My sister, Ruby," Yang explained.

"And who's that beautiful angel," Neptune spotted the white haired girl.

"Weiss Schnee," Yang stated, "She is extremely talented."

"Schnee? Is she related to the famous pianist Jacques Schnee?"

"His only daughter, orphaned at a young age," Yang explained.

"An orphan you say?"

When Yang shot a glare at them, her lilac eyes seemed to turn red, "I also see her as family. Keep that in mind." That made Sun and Neptune gulp.

Sun and Neptune joined Blake again as she watched the rehearsals finish.

"Well, it looks like this production is going to go well. The gala will be a success, and I think the viscount will be very impressed," Neptune mused.

Then Cinder approached them looking very annoyed, "Well, I hope he will he likes chorus girls as much as you," Cinder said before shouting, "Because I will not be performing." She whipped around calling her maid Emerald to bring her things.

Sun and Neptune began to panic, they needed the leading lady! Desperate they turned to Blake, "What do we do?"

"Grovel," Blake simply answered.

Grovel they did.

"Madam."

"Prima donna."

"Goddess of song," Sun and Neptune ran after her throwing every compliment they could think of to stroke the diva's ego.

"The Opera is nothing without you."

Thankfully, Cinder did stop to listen and began to reconsider.

"Won't you please share with us a miniscule of talent?"

"Only if my maestro commands it," Cinder said.

Maestro Lie Ren nodded, "Only if my diva commands it."

"I do," Cinder snapped. Emerald sprayed throat spray into her throat, Cinder cleared her throat and the song began. Cinder began to sing. Cinder was an expert, so she put every effort into hitting the high notes.

Up on the cat walk, where the lights and the back grounds could be controlled. A pair of gloved hands began to untie a rope tied down. Until it was free. Suddenly one of the clothed backdrops fell from it's place onto Cinder as she sang. It was only clothe, it was heavy enough to make her fall, but not to actually hurt her. That didn't stop her from throwing a tantrum.

And it didn't stop some of the performers from panicking.

"It's him," Ruby whispered to Weiss, "The phantom."

Yang walked through the stage trying to get a better view above. Until an envelope fluttered down in front of her. She retrieved it.

"What's going on up there?" Sun demanded.

Neptune, a stage hand peered down, "Sir I swear it wasn't me, I wasn't at my post. No one was. If it was, I guess it was a ghost."

As the Cinder got to her feet, Sun and Neptune tried to calm her down.

"Madam, these things do happen."

That didn't make her better, "Yes these things do happen," then she turned on her new managers, "These things have been happening for the past three years and she didn't stop it," she pointed at Blake, "And you two are as bad as her. Until these accidents stop, I won't perform." With that final statement Cinder stormed off stage, Emerald quickly following behind her.

Then it was time for Blake to leave, this wasn't her problem anymore, "Gentlemen, good luck."

Leaving poor Sun and Neptune alone to deal with their problem alone.

"Um… Ms. Fall will be coming back right?" Sun asked. Ren could only shrug.

"Does she have an understudy?" Neptune asked.

"Nope," Ren answered.

"Gentlemen," Yang approached handing Sun an envelope, "I have a message from the ghost of the opera."

"Opera ghost?" Neptune scoffed.

Yang ignored him and continued, "He welcomes you to his Opera house-"

"His opera house?"

"- and asks for his continued salary and to leave box seat five open," Yang pointed to the box seat in question.

"Salary?" Neptune asked.

"Madame Belladonna used to give him two thousand francs a month," Yang explained, "perhaps with the viscount you can pay more."

Sun began to tear up the note, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint, but we're going to have to cancel everything because we have lost our star!"

"Weiss can fill in," Yang suddenly said catching Sun and Neptune's attention.

"She can?"

"She can," Yang assured, "She's been taking lessons from a tutor."

"Who?"

Weiss who was suddenly put on the spot fidgeted with her costume, "I don't know his name."

Sun and Neptune looked at each other unsure. But with Cinder gone and no understudy, what exactly did they have to lose. They would listen first and see if she was any good.

"Okay, let's here you sing, maestro start from the top."

Weiss went to the front of the stage. She was nervous, of course she practiced, but never tried to be anything more than a chorus girl. For fear of Cinder's wrath and for fear that she wasn't as good as she hoped. But she was still going to try and do her best. Afterall her angel did help her.

 _Think of me~ think of me fondly~_

 _When we've said good-bye~_

Weiss's singing was more, natural than Cinder's. Her voice flowed as clear and serene as water. It had a more innocent tone than Cinder's and honestly it fit more in with the song.

 _Remember me, once in a while_

 _Please, promise me you'll try_

 _When you find that once again_

 _You long to take your heart back and be free~_

 _If you ever find a moment_

 _Spar a thought for me~_

Weiss stood in front of the audience that night listening to her sing. Gone was her slave girl costume, replaced with a long flowing white dress. Her hair, was filled with diamond hair pieces, as it was pulled to the side for a braided bun, the rest of her hair hung from beneath the bun in intricate curls that spilled over her shoulders.

 _We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea~_

 _But if you can still remember stop and think of me~_

 _Think of all the things we've shared and seen_

 _Don't think about the way things might had been~_

 _Think of me, think of me waking_

 _Silent and resigned_

 _Imagine me,_

 _Trying too hard_

 _To put you in my mind_

 _Recall those days_

 _Look back on all those times,_

 _Thing the things we'll never do_

 _There will never be a day when I won't think of you~_

Everyone in the audience was in awe of the new star. Especially the viscount sitting in box seat five. Not just because of the singer's talent, but because he recognized the singer herself.

 _Can it be? Can it be Weiss?_

Sora applauded loudly, "Bravo." He left the box seat, to make his way back stage, eager to meet with Weiss once again.

 _Long ago, it seemed so long ago_

 _How you and innocent we were_

 _She may not remember me, but I remember her~_

Weiss began her finale.

 _Love is fate, the fruits of summers fate_

 _They have their seasons so do we~_

 _But please promise me_

 _That sometimes you'll think_

 _Ah-ah-ah-aaah-ah-ah-ah-aaaaahh-Of me~!_

Thunderous applause filled the theater as Weiss curtsied in appreciation. Beneath the theater, the applause could be heard, as was the whole production. Beneath the theater were tunnels, filled with darkness, and cob webs. But someone was there, listening. As Weiss sang and was rewarded by applause, he could not help but smirk. Now he needed to go and make sure everything was perfect in his theater.

 **Once again my OTP has been brought back into the spotlight. Welcome back Snowlight!**


End file.
